Lesson Learned
by TemperanceTales
Summary: Henry tries to ride Excalibur. Gold isn't happy with Autumn's withholding of the agreement she has with Henry. Sequel to Bets.


TemperanceTales: So this is a little spin off one shot from my story ALISON. Needless to say if you haven't read my other story this one won't make sense. Actually… if you don't read Bets you won't understand this one either. Bet's is much more important for this particular one. I thought it would be cute… just a little funny sequel. **I do not own once upon a time and I give full credit to the creators**. Enjoy.

**Lesson Learned**

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Spitfire."

Autumn grinned, hearing the voice speak behind her. Shutting the book, Autumn turned around in the booth as she saw Gold approach her. He looked down as she looked up grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He leaned against his cane as she said, "Hi."

"And here I gave you a free pass today," Gold said in a jesting tone, "I thought you would have been using it to do things with Henry."

"She is."

Gold turned around to see Henry sitting on a stool with his coat and bag on. He watched Gold innocently as he said, "But I wanted hot cocoa first."

Autumn snorted before putting her own book in her bag as she said, "Henry and I are going to the stables. Since he won the bet, he's going to try and ride Excalibur today."

Ruby put down Henry's order, smiling at him warmly. Taking it, he hopped off the stool as Autumn pulled on her coat. Gold then looked at him and said, "I hope there was back up clause in your bet with her. There is a good chance you may not be able to ride him."

"Well," Henry said, "I don't think I'll have to worry about that. But just in case, there was a second part to my clause."

Autumn swung on her backpack and walked around Gold towards the door saying, "I'll be back here around dinner time. It's gonna take him a while just to get Excalibur to stand still to mount him."

"Wait, wait a minute," Gold said, as both children walked towards the door. Both of them stopped and turned around as Gold asked, with a curious expression, "What was the second part to this bet?"

"It's none of your beeswax," Autumn said, promptly, "See you later!"

Autumn and Henry dashed out of the diner, leaving Gold standing there with a look of inquiry on his face. Granny, who was standing behind the counter with her record book, smiled wryly at him as she said, "Get use to it. It only gets worse as they get older."

Closing the book, Granny turned to grab some other books behind her. Gold leaned against his cane as he asked, "How terrible could it get?"

Granny gave him a knowing look and said loudly, "Ruby!"

"What!?" Ruby peeked out of the kitchen, in her usual uniform. Granny turned to her and said, "Get more bacon out of the freezer. Our morning rush will start soon and we'll need them."

Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance, muttering something about heavy labor. Granny smirked at Gold, who looked impassive except for the small glint of concern. Taking a deep breath in, Gold said, "There's no way I will ever let Autumn become so wild."

Granny raised her brows and Gold said narrowly, "What?"

"So have you changed your mind," Granny questioned quietly, "About adopting-."

"If I haven't informed you of any changes," Gold said, firmly, "Then nothing has changed."

Gold then left the dinner promptly, Granny watching after him quietly. Opening one of the other books, Granny said, softly, "I wish it would… for your sake."

* * *

"Why won't he stand still!?"

Autumn grinned as she leaned further over the stable fence as Henry tried to lure Excalibur out of the forest. Excalibur was having none of it, stomping his hooves and snickering nervously. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Henry looked towards Autumn and asked, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get on him!" Henry said, agitated, "Or at least get close enough to ask permission."

"He's picky," Autumn shrugged, "I can't make him choose anything."

Henry made a face, obviously pondering very seriously about what to do. Autumn giggled again as Henry tried to circle around Excalibur, only to have him snicker and whiny. Excalibur galloped away as Henry stomped his foot with a groan. Autumn shook her head as she made her way over the fence and towards her friend. Henry watched Excalibur as Autumn walked over to Excalibur and stroked his neck. The horse made a protesting sound, but allowed her to do it. Henry timidly walked over to him. He patted the horse's neck as Excalibur grunted. Autumn stroked her fingers through the dark mane as she said, "See… he's already had to suffer through one bad partner. So he's very particular about who he lets ride him."

"I see," Henry said, stroking Excalibur's neck. Let out a snicker, Excalibur finally stood perfectly still as Autumn continued to stroke him. Smiling softly, "I think he may just let you ride him now."

Henry indeed managed to get up onto the horse. However, Excalibur let out a snort. One that made Autumn narrow her eyes in concern.

"What are you- Excalibur!" Autumn had to jump back as Excalibur took off, attempting to buck Henry off. Worried beyond belief, Autumn followed them shouting, "Excalibur, stop it! You'll hurt him!"

Henry finally seemed to have fallen off as they rounded a turn. Fortunately, he wasn't thrown hard and he fell into a mound of hay. Autumn ran over to him as Excalibur darted off into the forest. Glaring off in the direction of the forest, Autumn helped Henry up saying, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to hunt him down in the forest and kill him. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't throw me off," Henry said honestly, "I kind of jumped."

Autumn looked over him until she was satisfied he wasn't hurt. Letting out a sigh, Autumn said, "I guess that kind of ruins our plans."

"Kind of," Henry said, but then smirked saying, "That's if you're chickening out of our second clause."

Autumn glared at him as she shoved him saying, "I don't chicken!"

Autumn stood up and walked a few paces. Henry got up and said with a cheeky grin, "Prove it!"

Autumn looked at him with raised brows as she taunted, "You know someone would think you actually want me to do it."

"Wha-I-!" Henry said, his face going red. Autumn grinned triumphantly as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Henry blinked as she backed away from him once more.

"Didn't say it had to be on the mouth," Autumn mocked.

"I-I didn't-!" Henry said, flustered, "Stop teasing me, would you? It's supposed to be the other way around."

"What? You teasing me," Autumn said, tutting, "That's not nice, Henry."

"You're impossible," Henry said, walking over to her. Both of them grabbed their discarded bags before going around the fenced in area. The two of them walked away, leaving the stables behind. Henry's color died from his cheek as he watched her curiously. He then playfully shoved her as he said, "I'll beat you to Emma's!"

Henry took off as she watched him indignantly. She then raced after him shouting, "Henry Mills! You are a cheat!"

Jefferson grinned as he watched them run away through the telescope. Triumphant, Jefferson pulled away saying, "Well, looks like someone's having fun…"

* * *

"_Ewww_! _Get that thing away from my face_!"

Gold grinned, holding the smelly rag in his hands. They were sitting on the cot in the back of his shop, an unusual smell in the air. Gold was holding Autumn pinned with one arm while he flicked the rag in his free hand. Gold then said slyly, "Gladly my dear, as long as you tell me about this second clause."

"I can't!" Autumn shrieked as he tickled her side, unsuccessfully attempting to escape. He stopped tickling her for a moment to move the rag towards her face. Wrinkling her nose, Autumn actually managed to break away. Gold tugged her back as he said, "Now, now. I'm not done yet, dearie. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because the deal doesn't let me!" Autumn said, her giggles uncontrollable at this point, "Henry said no!"

"Oh really," Gold asked, "And you said yes to that because why?"

"Because we knew how nosey you were," Autumn said, her tone filled with jest. Gold then clucked his tongue as he said, "Not a good answer, dearie."

Autumn shrieked again as he put the rag near her nose. She was laughing, however her wrinkled nose told him that she really didn't like the smell. Much to his advantage, he carefully held onto her as she tried to push his hand away.

"Get that sheep stink oil away from me!" Autumn protested, managing to push his hand away from her. Gold allowed her to do this as he leaned towards her saying, "It's called lanolin. As long as you promise never to make a deal you can't tell me about again."

Autumn nodded as Gold flicked the rag towards her nose saying, "Verbally."

"Okay, okay, I promise!" Autumn said, pushing his arm away once again. Gold this time let his hand fall, letting go of the rag. He loosened his grip around her as she straightened herself up. She then grinned at him as he asked, "Now what have we learned?"

"That you are a cruel, sadistic little imp," Autumn retorted, only to squeak as he embraced her tightly to him. Shaking his head, he tickled her sides as he asked, "_Now what did we learn_?"

"I don't know!" Autumn shrieked, giggling into his suit jacket. Gold did stop tickling her, long enough to leaned down and whispered, "If you every grow up to give me grief like that waitress gives grief, there will be a steep price to pay."

"Ah," Autumn said with a grin, "So that's what this is about. Worried that I'm going to go boy crazy?"

"I was referring to her disrespectful, sneaking around behind peoples backs behavior," Gold said, "But now that you mention that-."

"Ew," Autumn said, "Trust me… I don't find it as appealing as everyone makes it seem."

"Now," Gold said, "But one day-."

"One day, yes some crazy boy is going to like me," Autumn said dramatically, "And that'll be the last day he breaths because you are probably going to kill him."

"Not _kill_ him," Gold reasoned, "Send him screaming like a lass, maybe."

Autumn shook her head, the smile planted firmly on her face. Gold watched her, looking rather contemplative. Autumn noticed as she left the smile go from concern. Sitting up a little straighter, Autumn asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing dearie," Gold said smoothly, pulling keys out from his pocket, "Why don't you go lock up the front door for me dear? We can go have some tea and you can read another chapter from that book of yours."

"Okay," Autumn took the keys as she left the room. As she did so, Gold stood up and watched her disappear with a serious expression on his face. He grasped his cane tightly, feeling a bit of pain in his leg. Picking up his phone, he quickly dialed a number. Glancing nervously at the curtains, Gold heard the voice greet him formally.

"This is Mr. Gold," Gold said, "I would like to speak with you in the morning in regards our little arrangement… there's been a slight change."

He could practically hear the old woman's grin as she said, "C_an't let her go, can you_?"

Gold hesitated only for Granny to say, "D_on't even worry about it. Just… take care of her. She loves you._"

"I will do just that," Gold said before hanging up the phone. He straightened out his suit jacket as he gripped his cane. He walked over towards the back door as Autumn came back in, keys jingling in her hands.

"Ready to go?" Autumn said, looking at him happily.

Gold smiled as he tapped her nose saying, "Of course."


End file.
